finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Eidolon (Final Fantasy IX)
, the most powerful Eidolon on Gaia]] Eidolon is the term referring to the summons in Final Fantasy IX. Under normal circumstances, only members of the Summoner tribe of Madain Sari may call these mythical creatures. As the sole survivors of this civilization, Princess Garnet and Eiko Carol posses the ability though Brahne Raza Alexandros XVI and Kuja are able to attain the power through more unnatural methods. According to the Final Fantasy IX Ultimania Guide, Eidolons are born from Gaia's Crystal, converted from an accumulation of memories within, to serve as powerful guardians for the Crystal of Gaia. The spell power of an Eidolon is based on math, item stock and length of animation, i.e. short or full length. The full length animation can be regarded as a "powered up" version of the short animated version. In total, there are fourteen Eidolons seen in the game. Alexander cannot be controlled by the player and is summoned only once during an FMV cut-scene, and Titan is not summoned directly but appears as part of one of Fenrir's attacks. Of the remaining twelve, eight can be summoned by Garnet and the other four by Eiko. Garnet's Summons The attacks and spell power for Garnet's summons are pretty straight-forward. They are based on math, item stock and length of animation, the short version being weaker in spell power than the full length animation (FLA). When summoning in Trance mode ™ no MP is used for the summon, but the length of the animation will always be short and item stock "bonuses" will be disregarded. However, the summon will reappear in intervals to repeatedly damage the enemy. This continues until a new Eidolon is summoned. The formula used to determine the amount of damage a Eidolon does during its full animation is as follows. : Base = Summon Power - Target's Magic Defence : Bonus = Mag ... + Mag) / 8 + Mag : Damage = Base * Bonus If the Eidolon is summoned and does its half animation, the formula changes to as follows. : Damage = * Bonus) * 2) / 3 Shiva Shiva can be obtained through the use of an Opal. Its attack is called Diamond Dust and deals ice-elemental damage to opponents. *Spell power (FLA) equals 36+# of Opals in stock *Spell power ™ equals 34 Ifrit Ifrit can be obtained through the use of a Topaz. Its attack is called Flames of Hell and deals fire-elemental damage to opponents. *Spell power (FLA) equals 42+# of Topaz in stock *Spell power ™ equals 37 Ramuh Ramuh can be obtained through the use of a Peridot. Its attack is called Judgement Bolt and deals lightning-elemental damage to opponents. *Spell power (FLA) equals 32+# of Peridot in stock *Spell power ™ equals 31 Atomos Atomos can be obtained through the use of an Amethyst. Its attack is called G-Force 199 and damages an enemy equal to a certain percentage of their Max HP (total damage is capped at 9,999). *HP reduction (FLA) equals (30+# of Amethyst in stock)% *HP reduction ™ equals 16% Odin Odin can be obtained through the use of a Dark Matter. Its attack is called Zantetsuken and deals Instant Death. If Garnet's "Odin's Sword" ability is equipped, Odin will deal non-elemental damage to all surviving enemies as well. When summoned in TM, he does non-elemental damage, disregarded if Odin's Sword is equipped or not. *Chance of Instant Death (FLA) equals (# of Ore in stock/2)% *Spell power of "Odin's sword"-attack (FLA) equals 142 - #of Ore in stock *Spell power ™ equals 49 Leviathan Leviathan can be obtained through the use of an Aquamarine. Its attack is called Tsunami and deals water-elemental damage to opponents. *Spell power (FLA) equals 59+# of Aquamarine in stock *Spell power ™ equals 53 Bahamut Bahamut can be obtained through the use of a Garnet. Its attack is called Mega Flare and deals non-elemental damage to opponents. *Spell power (FLA) equals 88+# of Garnet in stock *Spell power ™ equals 77 Ark Ark can be obtained through the use of a Pumice. Its attack is called Eternal Darkness and deals shadow-elemental damage to opponents. *Spell power (FLA) equals 106+# of Lapis Lazuli in stock *Spell power ™ equals 87 Eiko's Summons Eiko's summons are a little more complex, as the attacks/effects of her summons all change according to different variables, such as equipped add-on. Fenrir Fenrir can be obtained through the use of a Sapphire. Its attack is add-on dependent. If normally summoned, its attack is called Terrestrial Rage and does earth-elemental damage by summoning Titan. If Maiden Prayer is equipped, it attacks with Millennial Decay, which does wind-elemental damage. *Spell power for Terrestrial Rage equals 42+#of Sapphires in stock *Spell power for Millennial Decay equals 44+#of Sapphires in stock Phoenix Phoenix can be obtained through the use of a Phoenix Pinion. Its attack is animation length and chance dependent. It's attack is called Rebirth Flame and does light to moderate damage to enemies while reviving KO'd allies. If entire party is KO'd, there's a slight chance of auto-summoning. This revives the party, but does no damage to enemies. *Amount of Max HP regained on revive (FLA) equals 30+revived character's spirit stat *Chance of Auto-summon equals #of Phoenix Pinions/256 Carbuncle Carbuncle can be obtained through the use of a Ruby. Its attack is add-on and animation length dependent. Unlike other summons, it does no damage to the enemy, it only casts helpful status effects on the party. The difference between short animation (SA) and full length animation (FLA) is that if the FLA is played, Protect will be casted in addition to the normal status effect. *Normal summon "attack" is called Ruby Light and casts Reflect on the party *If Diamond is equipped, "attack" is called Diamond Light and casts Vanish on the party *If Emerald is equipped, "attack" is called Emerald Light and casts Haste on the party *If Moonstone is equipped, "attack" is called Pearl Light and casts Shell on the party Madeen Madeen can be obtained through the use of a Ribbon. Its attack is called Terra Homing and does holy-elemental damage. *Spell power equals 71+Eiko's level Extraction The Eidolon Extraction is a process in which the Eidolons are forcefully extracted from a subject (Princess Garnet, in the game). Zorn and Thorn can be seen attempting the extracting ceremony twice in the game: firstly they call forth Eidolons from Dagger, so that Queen Brahne can make use of her daughter's Eidolons to take over the nations of Cleyra and Lindblum. Later in the game they attempt to steal Eiko's Eidolons for Kuja but they are unsuccessful. Garnet is captured and imprisoned by Zorn and Thorn when she returns to Alexandria to reason with her mother about her recent attack on Burmecia. Queen Brahne lies to Garnet and Kuja then puts her to sleep so the extraction can begin. After Garnet loses her Eidolons she is unable to use them in battle until the party encounter Ramuh and she learns Judgement Bolt. Later, when the party is at Kuja's Desert Palace, Eiko is captured. Kuja and the buffoon twins escape on the Hilda Garde to Esto Gaza. The Black Mage army, Kuja, Zorn and Thorn then enter Mount Gulug where they intend to extract her Eidolons, as Kuja says he needs an Eidolon more powerful than Alexander. However, they fail to extract Eiko's Eidolons. At first Zorn and Thorn state that the ceremony can only work when the subject is sixteen years old or they risk endangering her life. Kuja, however, orders them to go through the process regardless of whether she lives or not. Mog then appears and attacks the twins, preventing the ceremony from going any further. Mog goes into a trance and tells Eiko to summon Terra Homing. It is then revealed that Mog is in fact the Eidolon Madeen who became Mog to protect Eiko. At the end of the battle, Mog leaves behind its Ribbon (an accessory for Eiko) which allows her to learn Maduin (mistranslated in Final Fantasy IX as Madeen) as a summon. But when Zidane arrives, Zorn and Thorn fuse into one entity and the player must fight it immediately, giving the player no chance to equip the Ribbon. Category:Final Fantasy IX Eidolons Category:Summon Magic